<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wretched Union by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967289">A Wretched Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus becomes the God of Worker's Rights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wretched Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hades looked up as Zagreus set a sealed envelope on his desk. The envelope was resistant to all forms of liquid that might have soaked through it, but still dripped with a little bit of blood from his son’s return trip through the pool at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked it up, careful not to touch more of it than he absolutely had to. “What is this, boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bone hydra felt undercompensated for its position in the magma of Asphodel, Father,” Zagreus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades looked at him sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus stared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate you changing the subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not.” Zagreus folded his arms. “This is its petition for you to do something about the magma, or at the very least provide better pay and benefits. We all signed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All…?” Slowly, Hades opened the envelope. A long piece of parchment was inside, containing a messily scrawled request and a good deal of signatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all of us,” Zagreus said. “Even Theseus, although I had to get Asterius to ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Theseus’ name was present, but it was hardly the most surprising to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All the furies had signed as well, as had Thanatos and Hypnos and Nyx… Even Dusa’s name was there, on a corner where it looked like she might not have intended it to be noticed and picked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For goodness sake, there was a collection of handprints from the wretched witches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, boy, do you think you can make me do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, um,” Zagreus said. “We’re going on strike. In solidarity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re striking,” Zagreus said. “You pay the bone hydra better for having to sit in the magma, or you remove the magma. We aren’t working until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades stared, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to think on it,” Zagreus said. “In the meantime, I’m going to the surface again to try to figure out swimming. I’ll see you after I inevitably drown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he walked away, leaving Hades to figure out how to deal with the petition.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was complaining about the OSHA violations in the Asphodel level to some of my friends and then I realized I'm a writer and I can just make there be a union now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>